metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cyborg Ninja
Article merging I'm thinking of merging This Article with the Ninja one. I'm not sure whats the best way to do this as Cyborg Ninjas are a specialised ninja so that should be the main article. However this one is more established and Non-Cyborg Ninjas havn't been as prevalent in the Metal Gear Universe. This is a weird discussion :-) --Drawde83 06:42, 29 April 2007 (UTC) http://www.shinmegamitensei.org/etc/metal_gear_solid_2_grand_game_plan.pdf This is just a reference to my contribution in the Trivia section and may also provide additional Trivia for this wikia. Bye! :The reference should be added to the page, not the talk page, but thanks. --Fantomas 10:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know how to. Should we add in a section detailing several effects of the Cyborg Ninja? I was thinking that it was extremely important to note that the process of becoming a Cyborg Ninja, as well as having to endure being a Cyborg Ninja, places the subject in an excrutiating amount of pain and suffering. I wonder if we can list that in the article? --Weedle McHairybug 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see why not, though I guess it can only be proven that it was Gray Fox who endured great pain (since he escaped from FOXHOUNDs medical lab, and was no longer being given drugs to suppress it). --Bluerock 16:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::At least that's my take on it, seeing as he mentions "the medicine" during one of his fits. --Bluerock 16:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was kinda implied to be the case with Raiden. The implication was most prevalent when Naomi was tending to his wounds in the briefing for Third Sun. Weedle McHairybug 16:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw it more as the moral disgust at the process being forced on him, rather than the actual physical pain, but its up for debate, I guess. --Bluerock 16:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kyle Schneider Shouldn't Kyle Schneider/Black Ninja be here? :No, because he has no relation to the Cyborg Ninjas. --Bluerock 01:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh yeah, I remember now, he wasn't a cyborg, he was a Drugged Ninja haha ::Technically, neither was Olga, though she at least adopted that specific name/role/persona. --Bluerock 23:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Desperado cyborgs Why is Samuel Rodriguez the only one referred to on his article as a Cyborg Ninja? Sundowner, Mistral, and Monsoon's weapons of choice (sword, polearm, sai) are all stock weaponry of ninja in fiction, aren't they? MarqFJA (talk) 00:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add in Mistral and Monsoon, but I'm reluctant to add in Sundowner. While it's true that ninjas did use swords, they usually used katakana, soujos, or the like. I don't recalll them using broadswords, which were more European in nature. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Try telling that to fiction-makers. I've seen ninja characters -- ethnically Japanese ones, not foreigners who were adopted by native-Japanese ninja or fantasy-world stand-ins for ninja -- who wielded huge swords that are more comparable to FF7's Buster Sword than any real-life broadsword. And it's katana; "katakana" are one part of the Japanese writing system. MarqFJA (talk) 02:10, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, my mistake. In either case, adding in Sundowner's not necessary, as he's already on there. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Incidentally, ancient Japan did have broadswords, named tsurugi; Sundowner's sword resembles a tsurugi in shape, and isn't much bigger either. MarqFJA (talk) 02:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Something worth noting? I noticed a strange simmilarity between Olga Gurlukovich 's cyborg helmet from Metal Gear Solid 2 and the masks the Cyborg Soldiers from Metal Gear Rising wears. Look at it more closely here: http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd463/CyborgROX/CyborgCoincidence_zps288cde3f.png Think this is Triva worthy? CyborgROX (talk) 20:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Before Revengeance, I've never seen masks like that except the one worn by Olga . Since all the research in cyborg technology the Patriots gathered from their experiments was leaked out when all the AIs were destroyed at the end of Metal Gear Solid 4, I can assume that the Desperado Enforcement found out how to make the mask attatched to Olga's cyborg helmet, and uses them on their soldiers. I mean, in shape they look alike, and they can both be seen through without any physical openings. CyborgROX (talk) 21:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Your outline isn't entirely accurate. It follows most of Olga's faceplate's edge but the sides follow where it bends, rather than the faceplate itself.--Soul reaper (talk) 07:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, it is a similar shape, but aren't a lot of armor face plates like that? --Bluerock (talk) 20:35, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Still looks similar. CyborgROX (talk) 21:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC)